Bloodline
by Patronus Charm
Summary: It's been many seasons since Hawkstar and Bramblestar changed the number of Clans in the forest from four to two.Now they're both monarchies ruled by Tigerstar's kin.War is rageing, cats are dieing, and StarClan have been forgotten. Is there any hope? AU.
1. Prolouge

**Hi folks! This is the first of my summer projects. Below is some stuff you need to know about the fic before you read. Don't forget to review!**

**Full summary:**

**It's been many seasons after Hawkstar and Bramblestar changed the number of clans in the forest from four to two, and now they're both monarchies, ruled by Tigerstar's kin. StarClan have been forgotten, cats are dying left and right, and ShadowClan and ThunderClan are in the middle of a huge war, a war that just might be the end of both Clans... unless one young ShadowClan apprentice named Dawnpaw can bring back StarClan and the ways of the cats who came before. But, how is she supposed to do that when she's been promised to the next ShadowClan leader? AU. Better than it sounds.**

**--**

**Intro: **

**This is a 'what if Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost had taken over fic', thought the greater part of this story takes place many seasons after the fact. The Clan structure is different, for starters, very few cats know about StarClan, and those that do are forbidden to speak of it. The Clans have also forgotten a lot of their heritage. In fact, it's so different, the Clans have a class structure. **

**-At the top is the Bloodline, which are the descendents of Hawkfrost or Brambleclaw. The Clan leader and deputy are chosen from this group by the previous leader. Both are always male. The leader also chooses every cat's mate, so the Clan gets the strongest kits. Cats of this rank are only allowed to be with cats of the next lowest rank, or they pretty much get killed. This rank is also only one of two ranks where cats are allowed to retire, the elders help make decisions. The tribe doesn't have a Medicine cat, they have a Healer. A Healer is like a Medicine Cat who knows nothing about StarClan. They are always the weakest female kit in the litter of the tribe leader. They are allowed to heal all cats from the Bloodline.**

**-Next highest in the tribe ranking is the Strength. These cats are the descendents of Brambleclaw/Hawkfrost's handpicked favorite and strongest warriors. Unlike the Bloodline, these cats can be removed from their rank, if they are deemed not worthy or weak. These cats do most of the fighting, though they also hunt. They train all of the **

**Clan's apprentices. These cats can mate within their own rank, or if chosen with one of the Bloodline. They can retire if they are directly related (mom, dad, sibling) to a cat who is the mate of a leader or deputy. They can get care from the Healer, but only if the leader allows it. Dawnpaw is of this rank.**

**-The lowest rank is called the Common. This rank is made up of the descendents of all the cats that Brambleclaw/Hawkfrost thought weak or simple didn't like for whatever reason. These cats do most of the hunting and fishing for the tribe, though they can fight. These cats receive no care from the Healer. No cat from this rank can retire, they must serve their Clan until they die. **

**In present times, the two Clans, ThunderClan (ThunderClan/WindClan) and ShadowClan (ShadowClan/RiverClan) are at war, a war for the control of the entire territory! **

**So yea, thanks for listening to my rambling, but I can assure you it will mean the fic will make SO much more sense when you read it. **

**Disclaimer:**** In a world where pretty fairies hop threw the meadow, Voldemort runs around giving out free hugs, and Tigerstar is a kitty pet, I own warriors. In this world, I own only the characters (with some exceptions) and the plot.**

**Note: Parts of this chapter are taken directly from Chapters 20 and 22 of Warriors: The New Prophecy Sunset and I didn't not originally write them. **

**Prologue: **

"What was that?" said Brambleclaw.

Hawkfrost shrugged. "Some unlucky bit of prey."

The cry came again. "No!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, "That's a cat in trouble. Come on!"

He dived out of the ferns and pelted along the shore in the direction of the cry.

It came again, closer, but fainter, a horrible choking sound. Brambleclaw leaped across the roots of a tree and found himself face-to-face with Firestar.

The ThunderClan leader lay on his side on a narrow path between close-growing ferns. His limbs jerked feebly and his eyes gazed at nothing. Foam flecked his muzzle. Around his neck, half buried in his flame-colored-fur, was a thin, shiny tendril, leading to a stick driven into the earth. Firestar was caught in a fox trap!

Brambleclaw leaped forward to help him, only to be thrust aside by Hawkfrost's powerful shoulder.

"Mousebrain!" the RiverClan warrior hissed, "This is your chance, Brambleclaw. You're deputy now, if Firestar dies you'll be Clan Leader!"

Brambleclaw stared at him in astonishment. _What is he telling me to do?" _The he realized that Firestar was trying to speak.

"Birchpaw told me… Blackstar waiting on our territory… Had to come alone…"

Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed with triumph as he padded across to Firestar and bent down to whisper in his ear. "But Blackstar isn't here. We are. You're a fool, Firestar. You were too easy to trap."

Brambleclaw felt the ground dip beneath his paws; he couldn't grasp the details, only that the absence of Blackstar and the ShadowClan scent on Hawkfrost added up to something murderously evil.

"You did this," he said to his half brother. "You arranged for Firestar to be here, where there was a fox trap waiting."

"Of course," Hawkfrost sounded scornful, "I did it for you."

Firestar's sides heaved as he fought for breath. His gaze flickered from Hawkfrost to Brambleclaw and back again. Brambleclaw could see that, unless he loosened the wire right away, his leader would lose a life- perhaps more.

Hawkfrost stepped back. "The brave ThunderClan leader," he sneered, "Not so powerful now, are you? Come on, Brambleclaw, finish him off."

Brambleclaw felt as though his paws were frozen to the bare earth. Every hair on his pelt stood on end as he Tigerstar whisper in his ear: _Kill him. No cat will ever know. You can be Clan leader. You can have everything you ever wanted. _

He staggered as Hawkfrost gave him a vicious nudge, his tail lashing angrily. "What are you waiting for? This is what we have wanted all along, remember? Kill him now!"

Brambleclaw stood frozen on the spot. He knew that all he needed to do was to tighten the noose on Firestar's neck, and the ThunderClan leader would loss all his remaining lives at once. He could be leader!

His gaze met Firestar's. There was no pleading in his green eyes, only a fierce, proud question: _What will you do, Brambleclaw? _

Brambleclaw took a step forward, but his conscious held him back from going any farther. What was he thinking? This was the cats that had mentored him, lead his Clan faithfully for many moons, and stood up for him. He didn't always agree with him, but he couldn't kill him. '_All I want is to lead my Clan, but not like this.'_

He could hear the voice of Tigerstar urging him on. _Fool! Kill him now!_

"No," said Brambleclaw fiercely, "I won't do it."

"Coward! I'll kill him myself!" yelled Hawkfrost pushing past him.

"Never!" yowled Brambleclaw.

Hawkfrost chuckled. "I thought you might say that. This is your last chance Brambleclaw. Kill him now."

"NEVER!"

"Have it your way," sighed Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost let out a battle cry. Suddenly, the three cats were surrounded by an extremely large group of cats. Brambleclaw could scent ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and even ThunderClan. What cat of his own Clan would betray him like this?

"You're being very foolish, Brambleclaw," said Hawkfrost. "You and I are destined to rule the whole forest. Just kill him, and except that, and you will remain alive."

The voice of Tigerstar rang out clearly in Brambleclaw's mind: _KILL HIM! DO IT NOW!_

Brambleclaw took a deep breath. This was it. He had made his choice.

"Kill me then."

"Are you sure about that Brambleclaw?" said Hawkfrost with malice. "Maybe this will be enough to make you see sense."

Two cats that made up the circle that enclosed Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, and Firestar parted and five cats pushed through. One of the cats was being roughly dragged along. Brambleclaw recognized the cats as Oakfur and Cedarheart of ShadowClan, Owlwhisker of WindClan, and Ashfur.

The final cat was Squirrelflight, who was being roughly shoved along by Ashfur.

"Do you still refuse, Brambleclaw?"

"Squirrelflight…" Brambleclaw murmured, meeting the eyes of his mate.

"You have a choice, Brambleclaw," said Hawkfrost. "Accept your destiny and kill your leader, or watch her die."

"Don't listen to him!" screeched Squirrelflight, "You're not a traitor! Don't give in to him!"

"Quiet, you!" snapped Oakfur.

Brambleclaw simply stood there. He loved her…he loved her so much it hurt. He couldn't watch her die… but if he killed Firestar, Hawkfrost would surely think of a way to make things even worse for the forest. If he chose neither, he would be killed, and ThunderClan would surely be doomed.

His gaze once again met the gaze of his leader. He was barely clinging to whatever life he was now on.

"Sa-save her…sa-s-save the Clan…" he stuttered.

"Well, Brambleclaw," said Hawkfrost, his tail lashing impatiently, eyes filled with hatred. "What will you choose? Choose wisely and you will have everything you ever wanted, including your pretty little she-cat."

"Wait!" yowled Ashfur, pushing his way through so that he was nose-to-nose with Hawkfrost. "You told me that if I followed you, I would get to be deputy, and take Squirrelflight back!"

"And you will," said Hawkfrost, "All in good time. Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw knew what he had to do. He padded slowly up to Firestar.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he tightened the noose around Firestar's neck.

"Don't be…"

--

**A little short I know, but there is more comeing! **

**Patronus OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen

**Welcome one and all to chapter one! Sorry I took so long to update. Just a note, I'm not going to do a Clan list for this fic, it just takes up to much room and besides, all the names you need to know will be mentioned in the fic at some point in time.**

**OH and something I forgot to add to the intro, each rank (except the Bloodline) has a Senior Warrior, chosen by the leader to basically keep their rank in line.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are mine except those that you recognize. The rest is not.**

**Chapter 1: Chosen **

Dawnpaw shifted in and out of dreams. None of them seemed very important, and even if they were they were not important enough for Raggedfur, the Strength Senior Warrior and head of all apprentice training to allow her to stay in her nest. Instead training awaited her as usual.

"Up! Get your lazy tails moving! Now!"

It was about dawn, the sunrise was visible from the mouth of the den. Dawnpaw sighed. At least some things were always beautiful, even if most things often displayed hideousness.

Training.

That's what she got up for. To learn to kill and to fight. Claws unsheathed. They were being trained to kill. Their enemies and those lesser than themselves.

Dawnpaw hated it.

She had always wanted to be a Healer, to heal rather than to inflict the damage. But Stonestar had other ideas, and his daughter was already being trained at that time anyway.

They were in the middle of a war, so they were more brutal than normal. A war for the entire territory… if they lost they would all be killed and then they shall have killed for nothing.

She was lucky, not as much of the ruthlessness was expected from her as it was from the full warriors.

The black she-cat's muscles ached as she got up. Her body was covered in scars. They weren't as bad, considering the full grown warriors, but they were still noticeable. It was just a mark of being a good warrior, and a service to the Clan. Or at least, that's what most cats seemed to think.

Most cats, except Amberflame that is. Amberflame was the Clan Healer. She was born into the highest rank in the Clans, the Bloodline, but she had been deemed weak, not as strong as her littermates and so she was chosen to learn to heal those who qualified. Those who were of her own rank, and those favorites of Dawnpaw's. Amberflame was one of Dawnpaw's best friends, she actually listened and told her more than she 'needed to know.' Amberflame was different, and that's what Dawnpaw wanted to be.

But Dawnpaw was a warrior apprentice. She would someday have to kill other cats and fight.

She glanced around the den she shared with the apprentices of her own rank, the Strength, and those bellow them, the Common.

The Strength were the strongest warriors not counting the Bloodline, who were the descendents of great leaders of old. The Strength were responsible for the majority of the fighting as well as the apprentice's training. When Dawnpaw became a warrior, it would be her duty to pass on her skills to a new generation. This wasn't horrible for her to anticipate. The Strength apprentices shared a den with the apprentices of the Common. The Strength slept on the inside were it was warmest; those below them took up the rest of the space. The Bloodline apprentices got their own den.

Dawnpaw's gaze settled on a Common apprentice named Falconpaw. At one time the tawny apprentice and she had been quite; close, but her father had ended their friendship as quickly as they had met.

"He is not of your rank, Dawnpaw," her father had told her, "Being seen with him would bring you dishonor, as well as be very dangerous for your family."

Falconpaw was now covered in more scrapes and cuts than Dawnpaw. The Common Apprentices were trained even more harshly than those of other ranks. They also did most of the hunting, as well as caring for the Queens and Elders.

Dawnpaw let out a sigh. She couldn't help him now.

The young apprentice followed her sister, Soaringpaw, out of the den quietly, not wanting to bring unnecessary attention to herself.

Soaringpaw was in a good mood, as usual. She was the type of cat who was always happy; she could always see the good in things in life, something Dawnpaw always had trouble doing. Soaringpaw often said that if confronted with a day that was perfect except for one small thing; all Dawnpaw would remember from that day was the small bad thing.

Soaringpaw selected a thrush for her and Dawnpaw and led her to sit with the other apprentices of their rank.

Mintpaw and Milkpaw were a brother and sister pair from Dawnpaw and Soaringpaw's rank that they often trained with. Milkpaw raised her head when they sat down.

"Morning, Dawnpaw, Soaringpaw," she mumbled threw a mouthful of prey.

"Do you know who is training us today?" Soaringpaw asked.

"Not for sure," replied Mintpaw, "But I think it's Tawnyspot and Darkfeather."

Dawnpaw felt hope rise in her chest. Tawnyspot and her mate, Darkfeather were always very kind to her and the other apprentices. Though they trained them in the same violent manner as the other mentors, they were much more encouraging than some of the others.

"Didn't they get sent to battle ThunderClan last night?" commented Soaringpaw.

"I don't know," replied Milkpaw, "But I do know that the battle party came back a little while ago."

"Did we win?" asked Mintpaw hopefully.

"Stonestar would announce it if we did," said Dawnpaw dryly.

"True," agreed Soaringpaw. The young apprentice suddenly became very excited, "Did you guys hear? There's going to be a Choosing tonight!"

Dawnpaw felt sick. A Choosing was when Stonestar announced his choice apprentice's mates, if they were ten moons or older. The very idea of it 

made her want to jump off a cliff, mainly because this time she could actually get picked.

"Oooh! I wonder who I get!" squeaked Milkpaw dreamily.

"I just hope I actually _like _who I get," replied Mintpaw sourly, "My parents fight all the time."

Dawnpaw had to agree with Mintpaw. Milkpaw and Mintpaw's parents (Hawthorntail and Swiftstep) hated each other since they were born. Dawnpaw surely didn't want to spend the rest of her life with someone like that. Dawnpaw wasn't even sure she _wanted _to take on a mate, chosen for her or not. All she really wanted was a quiet, peaceful life. Free of violence and war.

However, whenever she complained of this to her sister, Soaringpaw had reminded her of their parents.

Ravenflight, their mother, and Thornwhisker, their father loved each other more than almost anything in the world. Except maybe their kits and Leafwhisker's father, who was extremely old and had they been Bloodline cats, would have joined the elders. Soaringpaw tried time after time to convince Dawnpaw that they would end up like that, happy with the cat chosen for them.

Dawnpaw couldn't share her sister's faith.

"You four!" screeched Raggedfur, "You will be training with Jaggedclaw's group today. You will be meeting at the Bloodline training area NOW! Get going!"

"Wow!" said Mintpaw, his voice filled with excitement, "We actually get to train with the _deputy_! This is going to be great!"

Dawnpaw even felt a bit excited by this. Normally, the deputy only personally trained apprentices of his own rank, Bloodline. It was a great honor.

Milkpaw lead the way across the camp, her tail held high. Dawnpaw and the others followed without speaking.

When they arrived at the Bloodline training hollow they discovered it was not empty. A group of Bloodline apprentices were already there.

Dawnpaw held back a groan when she noticed one of them. The Leader Apprentice, Stormpaw, and herself had never liked each other. For one thing, on the one occasion they were forced to go on a patrol together, Stormpaw kept correcting her. In the thankfully short time they were forced together he managed to tell her something wrong about every aspect of her scenting tactics, battle crouch, and even went as far as to critic her hunting skills, when they weren't even hunting.

It wasn't like she was a great warrior in the making, because she wasn't. Dawnpaw always had trouble with battle training (partly because she hated how often they were forced to do it) and Stormpaw mocking her skills in front of her Clan mates made it ten times worse.

And of course anytime she tried to reason with Stormpaw she was yelled at for 'not respecting her superiors.'

"Well, well," smirked Stormpaw, "Lost are we?"

Milkpaw snarled and took a step forward.

"Don't," said Dawnpaw sternly, "You'll just get into trouble."

Milkpaw curled her lip, but said nothing.

Soaringpaw gave her sister a comforting lick on the ear and whispered, "It will be all right, don't let him get you down!"

Dawnpaw privately though that her sister was being more wishful than logical. If Stormpaw wanted to give her a hard time, she didn't see anything to get in his way.

Thankfully though, before much else happened between them, Jaggedclaw arrived followed by several other warriors.

--

Training ended early that day, much to Dawnpaw's pleasure. She and the rest of the apprentices and warriors followed Jaggedclaw back to camp. When they had almost gotten to the camp entrance they stopped and Jaggedclaw gave them instructions.

"When we return to camp you will go to your dens until Stonestar calls for you, are we clear?"

Dawnpaw nodded. She guessed that Soaringpaw had heard correctly; tonight she would be assigned the cat she would one day take on as her mate.

--

Sometime later, the apprentices eligible for being Chosen were lined up in beneath the Highbranch, as instructed by Jaggedclaw. Until Stonestar called the rest of the Clan together, all Dawnpaw could do was wait and worry.

What if she got someone she didn't like? What if she got someone who didn't like her? Dawnpaw could think of about a million things that could go wrong.

The apprentices were told to stand in line according to rank. Dawnpaw waited with Soaringpaw, Milkpaw, and Mintpaw. Soaringpaw chattered happily, a look of pure excitement on her face. Milkpaw and Mintpaw looked more serious, giving each other fearful looks every so often.

They chatted mindlessly with Dawnpaw and Soaringpaw while they waited, swapping guesses of who would get who and such. Time seemed to stand still for Dawnpaw. What was taking Stonestar so long?

_This is going to be bad, _Dawnpaw thought.

Waiting…

Waiting….

What if she wasn't even picked?

Worrying…

Worrying…

Finally, after Dawnpaw's brain had come up with at least a million things that could go wrong, Stonestar emerged from his den and hopped up onto the Highbranch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

The Clan gradually emerged from their dens and gathered around the line of apprentices.

Stonestar cleared his throat for silence. His voice rang out strong and clear throughout the clearing as he began to speak. "ShadowClan! As you all know, this is a grave time for us. ThunderClan has shown themselves no longer worthy of controlling their territory and feel the same about us. They continue to fight us and kill our warriors. Times like this mean that it is the duty of every cat to fight harder, catch more prey, and show more loyalty towards the Clan and the Bloodline, if Hawkstar's noble Clan is to survive."

The cats responded by yowling their agreement until Stonestar called for silence once more.

"If we are to win the battle for our survival, life must go on. We must have new kits so their maybe new warriors, but before we have new kits, who carries those kits must be announced." He paused to glance at the apprentices, meeting Stormpaw's eyes, a look of pride in his eyes, "It also brings me great pride to announce that my son and ShadowClan's next leader, Stormpaw, is ready to be promised to the cat that will bring ShadowClan his heir."

Dawnpaw felt a rush of pity for whoever got stuck with that ignorant furball.

"Apprentices," continued Stonestar, this time addressing the line of young cats in front of him, "When I call you name come stand directly below the Highbranch. When I announce who are promised to, please tough his or her nose and return to your place in line. We will start with the Bloodline and move down the ranks."

Dawnpaw held her breath, excitement mixing with her anxiety.

"Stormpaw of the Bloodline and Heir to ShadowClan Leadership, you are promised to Dawnpaw of the Strength."

**Oi. Bet you saw that one coming. Anyway I personally don't think that was one of my stronger chapters ever, but hey, stick with me. It will get better. Please review, your comments are always appreciated, good or bad! As always though, please don't flame if you want me to take you seriously. **

**Patronus OUT!!  
**


End file.
